


Cor Cordium

by banana_nana



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana_nana/pseuds/banana_nana
Summary: Imagine Oliver took this picture of Elio ❤💕





	Cor Cordium

**Author's Note:**

> If you have time, please kindly visit me on:  
> IG: __banana.nana  
> deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/anandaaugusta
> 
> thank you! :D


End file.
